callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first level in the Call of Duty series where the player participates in torture instead of being tortured themselves. *The entire torture sequence is skipped if the graphic content is reduced. *During the torture scene, if the player doesn't hit the required prompt within 20 seconds, the game will automatically perform the action for them. *Very rarely, the shot that would normally kill Clarke is not fired and he will die for no apparent reason. The blood and brain matter will also not appear. *The level has many references to Action films, mostly John Woo's. These references include the heavy rain, the fast paced speed of the level as well as the vast amounts of dual weapons. Also there are several moments where the player is able to shoot in midair while jumping across buildings in slow motion while birds fly past. In fact, this style of film is sometimes referred to as "Hong Kong action cinema". *During the final part of the mission, after Hudson slides down the scaffolding and faces off some enemies with a CZ-75, it is possible for one of the enemies to glitch behind ''the player, and this may affect the player's completion of the mission. *The player can hear the residents screaming in Cantonese from within their own flats, saying "The Triads are here to kill me!" *After Clarke talks about his fate, Weaver replies "Whatever you say, English". This resembles Cpl. Keith's insult to LaRouche, "Whatever you say, Frenchie," in ''Call of Duty 3. This also implies that Clarke is English. *Near the first weapons cache, there is a calendar and Chinese zodiac next to the fridge. The calendar portrays a monkey as the largest image, suggesting it was the year of the monkey. *The Chinese civilians in this level share the same model as the Vietnamese civilians in The Defector and Victor Charlie. *When Black Ops was still in development, Treyarch stated that the torture scene was going to be with sensibility commands and that the player would be able to decide to put the glass in Clark's mouth or hit him in the windows. In the final game, the player can only put the glass in his mouth and punch him. *At the end of the level when the player is escaping across the rooftops, Weaver says "...need immediate extraction," but the subtitles read "distraction". *It is possible to obtain a Thundergun in this level as an Easter Egg from Treyarch, like the Ray Gun was in "Little Resistance." *The player can unlock the achievement Double Trouble in this level by using only dual weapons found during the level. *In Dr. Clarke's weapon stash, on the left side, there is a lightning arrow behind the counter where the Thunder Gun spawns just like the arrow that leads the player to the power room in Nazi Zombies. *If the player looks to the left of where Clarke was being tortured during the introduction, on the windows, they can see that he has scribbled various numbers and math equations on the glass. Also, just before the Spetznaz assault, odd numbers and shapes of various languages are written on his face during the close-up. *When interrogating Clarke, the player can see what looks to be a Spetsnaz operative run across the rooftop of another building in the distance. Weaver then begins to look worried, insinuating the Spetsnaz attacking. *There is no lightning on the Wii version. *Some enemy AIs in this level bear a striking resemblance to Sonny Puzikas, a former Spetsnaz operator consulted by Treyarch about his experiences. *The player can see a Ballistic Knife in the weapon room, however, it cannot be used. *Hudson and Weaver are wearing similar clothing to the Urban Black Ops character models. Hudson is wearing the Scavenger outfit while Weaver has the Lightweight outfit. *In the weapon's cache, the player can turn off the music by shooting right in the screen of the TV. Knifing it works, too. *In the beginning of the mission when the Spetsnaz unleash Nova gas, if the player does not climb the ladder, then they will die from the gas. *At the end of the level when the player picks up the CZ75, the player can be shot by Spetsnaz soldiers but the bullets can sometimes come from behind. *This is the only campaign mission to feature fish in breakable tanks. *Sometimes, when Clarke is running from the Spetsnaz, he will sound like Reznov. This is because Reznov and Clarke are voiced by the same person, Gary Oldman. *It is possible for the player to "get out" of the mission, however it is only being able to jump down and onto certain ledges before dying. This can be seen here. *At the beginning of the mission, if the player turns character voices off but sound effects on, the player will hear the Number's being broadcast. If deciphered using Cryptography, they come out as "All points: down target Clarke. Priority one. Await final coordinates." The Cryptography theory can be seen here as well as other number sequence translations. *The glass at the beginning is unbreakable by bullets, grenades and flashbangs. *Sometimes, outside the beginning room, an invisible enemy will spawn. *Near the TVs in the level, music can be heard, just like in the multiplayer map based on this level, Kowloon. *When the player climbs up the ladder to escape the Nova 6, Weaver can glitch and act as if the ladder never ends, causing him to climb an invisible ladder through the second floor and possibly through the roof. however, after the player jumps down to the armory, Weaver will fall on to the mattresses as if he jumped with the player. *This is one of the only two missions to date in the Call of Duty series that allows players to use a weapon that originated from Zombies mode. *After Clarke's death, if the player uses Noclip, the player can get Clarke's G11. *If the player uses Noclip before the end of the level, if they go to the garbage near the final part,there will be a grenade pick up icon, but it has no effect. *At the 2nd weapon stash, the Dual Wield Full-Auto CZ75's will have no forearm grip (when put down), but on the single Full-Auto CZ75, it will have a forearm grip. *Before jumping on the building leading Clark's death, the player cannot Dive. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Trivia